Brooke Lawson
Brooke Lawson, better known by her internet alias Dodger, is a primary member of Polaris. She runs two youtube channels, PressHearttoContinue, her gaming channel and DexterityBonus, her vlog channel. She is also one of the main hosts for much of Polaris' content. Channel Content PressHearttoContinue On PressHearttoContinue, she hosts a news show called Gaming Newz which primarily covers the main gaming news from the past week which sometimes also slips into technology news as well. She also plays random different games from both her livestreams and normal recordings on her gaming channel which mainly consists of Love/Dating simulators and other very unique and odd indie games. DexterityBonus On DexiterityBonus, she hosts a show called Coffeh Time (which changes in name depending on the type of beverage she is drinking in the specific episode, i.e Teh Time when she is drinking tea and Watah TIme when she is drinking water) in which she talks about what she did on the day of the episode's release. She recently started hosting a show on this channel called Welcome to the Fandom in which she talks about a specific topic of a specific subject that has a certain fandom surrounding it (i.e the fandom of Watson in Sherlock Holmes). She is also currently in the process of reviving one of her older series named Swords and Stitches, a DIY show in which she (and possibly a guest) create stuff with video game symbolism. Series Guide The following is a list of shows Brooke Lawson has participated in. This list may be outdated, visit this youtuber's channel(s) to view actual info. Current: * Twitch Vods On Hiatus: * I Tried (dexbonus) * Swords and Stitches * Welcome to the Fandom * Sakura Fantasy * The Reject Demon Toko * How to Take Off Your Mask Completed: * Fault Milestone * Voices from the Sea * Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number * Sherlock Holmes: Crimes and Punishments * Dark Souls II (Stream Re-Uploads) * Nekopara Demo * Alice=Alice Demo * SCP – Containment Breach with Strippin * FTL: Faster Than Light * Lucius * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure * The Testament of Sherlock Holmes * They Bleed Pixels * Dead Space * Monster Hunter * Path of Exile * Sherlock Holmes Vs Jack The Ripper * Dead Space 3 w/ Jesse Cox * Always Remember Me * Long Live The Queen * Magical Diary * OFF * Borderlands 2 w/ Tirinei * Dodge This! * The Wolf Among Us * Hatoful Boyfriend * Dreaming Mary * Hatoful Boyfriend Holiday Star * RE: Alistair++ with Crendor * Lucius II * Love at First Sight * Life Is Strange * Until Dawn with Sam * Undertale * Princesses's maid * Brilliant Shadows * Aviary Attorney 1-Cups * Paka PLus * Sakura Clicker * A Walk in the Dark * Blood of the Werewolf * The Stanley Parable * Electronic Super Joy * Am I...? * Volgarr * Always Sometimes Monsters * Octodad Dadliest Catch * Octodad Dadliest Catch Co-Op Mode * Hotline Miami * 1849 * Reaper: Tale of a Pale Swordsman * Defiance * Child of Light * Angvik * Ziggurat * Speed Runners * Depth with Totalbiscuit and Crendor * Depth with Gmart * I am Bread * Wings of Vi * Recettear (x3) * Majong Pretty Girls Battle * Minecraft * Tower Fall * Momodora III * Sunrider Academy * Kerbal Space Program 1.0 * Hot Date * Fighties * The Swindle * Pretty Girls Mahjong Solitaire * Seven Weeks of Cat Monarchy Trivia *She has two cats, Sherlock and Watson (both of which are named after the two main characters in the Sherlock Holmes series). *She is currently engaged to Sam Thorne (better known as his internet alias, Strippin). *Due to Dodger being on almost every show on Polaris, Polaris is occasionally joked as "Dodger's third channel" on the Co-Optional Podcast. *She is lactose intolerant. *She believes in ghosts. *Her favourite animal is the fox, hence why she wears a fox kigurumi on Friend Zone. *Dodger is known to have a few tattoos, 3 of which have both been shown on camera or have been told about by Dodger herself: a small one on her upper back that was shown during Random Encounters' Eevee Song and a large, spiral-shaped one on her right side of her torso that Dodger told her fans about during a previous Coffeh Time, as well as a white USB symbol on one of her fingers. *Dodger used to have a tattoo on the left side of her neck as shown in early Coffeh Time videos, however it was removed at some point for unknown reasons. *Dodger used to live in a shared apartment with two of her friends: Husky or Mike Lamond, famous for his Starcraft II commentaries and Rosanna Pansino, famous for her nerdy cooking series, Nerdy Nummies *Dodger is known to be friends with many of Polaris' behind-the-scenes staff. For example, Erin, more commonly known by her internet alias, Happileeerin is an editor for Polaris and is known to be one of Dodger's best friends. As well as Aaron Umetani, known for his work as a director on shows such as the Game Grumps Table Flip series, who is also the co-host of Dodger's show, Swords and Stitches. Aaron previously worked with Dodger on the old TGS show Iron Gamer that was Written and Directed by Aaron and Nathan Kitada as well as featured Aaron as the shows host. *She is a host of MangaPod, a manga-themed podcast that she hosts along with her friend, Happileeerin and other guests. *PressFartToContinue, a well-known YouTube commentator actually started to stalk Dodger which eventually led to Dodger blocking them from both her youtube channels and the Polaris youtube channel. In revenge, PFTC doxxed Dodger on 4chan (posted personal information about her). *Dodger was a guest on Tabletop, a board gaming show along with Wil Wheaton. *Dodger is the sister of musician, Jarrod Lawson. *She grew up on a large farm in Molalla, Oregon. *Dodger played Janine Melnitz in the Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters episode, in Season 4 of the Epic Rap battles of History web series. *Dodger has her own character in the game Speed Runners (a fox version of her), along with Strippin, in the YouTubers DLC. Notable Quotes * "For those of you who have self-respect and don't use Domino's." * "I'd like a burger, extra jism." * "I fucking love foxes." * "I had to get a man to do this job, don't tell anybody." * "Then I have to like...pull it out." * "It's mostly just cats and butt jokes on this channel." (When vlogging on DexterityBonus) * "Life is about fun and randomness. Do something random today!" * "Hey Guys! It's Coffeh Time!" * "Your sisters are hot fap fap fap﻿!" (When Strippin did a video with his sisters) * "Welcome to my lady cave.....I just realized that has more meanings then just the ulterior meaning to a man cave." * "Hi! This is Dodger and you're watching my show!" * "I was proposed to in Ireland by a really drunk dude in our hostel. It was precious." * "Could you not, could you just let them live their life." (When vlogging on DexterityBonus) * "I don't really need to work on our relationship right now... is that wrong to say?" * "Sluts are awesome. Use a condom. Follow up all sexy times with ramen." Gallery Dodger.png Dodger-0.jpg Dodger's Icon.jpg Coffeh.jpg DodgerSam.jpg Purple_dodger.png Category:People Category:Dodger